piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Warmonk's Guide to Getting Better Loot
'Intro' Let me start out by saying that this is a method to show you how I loot. It is not some spot in the game that gives free famed or legendary, not some cheat or hack to getting better weapons. It is a guide telling and showing you how I see loot payout, and how you (as a pirate) can improve your odds for better loot, in a rather tricky and pirate-like way. I learned this method over my 5 years of playing and almost 3 years of looting. First, there is no such thing as the “best” way to loot. Everyone loots differently and all pirates are not the same. What I will explain ( in my next update to this guide ) is that it just depends on your pirate’s level, skill set, and the type of looter you are, as well as whether you’re looking for cursed weapons or not. I would just like to share with you how I loot, in the hope that I can pass on my knowledge of looting so that it may help you new or old pirates get some of them''' Famed, Famed cursed, Legendary and maybe in time even Legendary cursed weapons! But please do not just look at my method! Gather information from everyones' guides here on POTCO Wikia and find your OWN way of looting. Just remember, “Weapons may make a strong pirate, but your drive, as well as your determination to that drive, makes a Notorious Pirate!” 'Summary (For those of you who just want to hear what the trick is) ' Here is the short version of the trick/method of getting better loot. It is simply this: not to pick '''anything out of Loot pouches, Loot Chests, or Loot Skull unless it is a Brights (you really want) Famed, Famed Cursed, Legendary or Legendary cursed. This trick/method should start to work within 30-60 enemies and continue to work more and more if you keep using it. When using it you should see your loot quality (Gold, Brights, Ammo etc.) change and improve. You may look inside any of the loot that you plunder, but don’t take anything 'out of it unless you want to reset your percentage of getting Loot Skull Chest/Better loot. '''The Explanation (For those who want to know how it works) ' As for the explanation, I will try my best to walk you through it. If you don’t understand something, please leave a comment at the bottom of the page. I am more than happy to explain in more detail if you may need it. That is, if you don’t understand something or just need some help. Let me just say first off that you have to understand and truly grasp how this method works. You have to understand the percentage for each of the five loots drops. '''NOTE: This is how I '''think' loot payout works. There are no facts or proof that these percentages are accurate. They are my educated guess as a pirate that has been looting for almost 3 years. '' These are the five loot drops I believe in, also known as loot payout. 1. Nothing 40% ''' '''2. Loot pouch 30% 3. Loot Chest 15% 4. Loot Skull Chest 14% 5. Legendary Drop/Loot Skull Chest. 1% '''(Still a theory) Here is how not taking loot alters the percents in your favor. When you get nothing (#1 Nothing 45%), your loot payout (#2-5) goes up and decreases your percentage of getting nothing (#1) and adds on to your loot chances (#2-5). So when you pick up loot like a bad Loot Chest or bad Loot Skull Chest this means ones with only gold and weak rare weapons otherwise known as “junk”, (you all know what I’m talking about) . Your chances of getting nothing (#1) go up and takes away from your loot percentages of good loot (#2-5) and makes them go down. Just think leaving that Gold, cheat cards, ammo Ext. for a day could get you a famed instead of supplies for another day of looting “junk”, Why not give it a shot? So…. When you don’t pick up any of the loot, in theory is your chances/percents of getting better loot (#2-5) should be going up slowly but surely. After about 30 enemies you should see that you are rarely getting nothing (#1) but are instead getting tons of pouches. This means that it is working. Next, after about 60 enemies, you should see more loot chest and so on. After looting for a long time (say, an hour or two), your odds of getting famed should have already started to go up a lot and you will have a very good chance. People keep asking me, ''“Can we just pick up the gold?”'' Really though, if you think about it... why pick up that 500+ gold when you can earn it playing black jack in 1 hand?! When I am looting, I always think..... Gold < New Bright or Famed weapon. You came to this guide looking for help improving loot quality. NOT GOLD QUALITY! By the way, if you DID come looking for better gold amount, just loot at Dark Heart. ' Fun fact: 'Also, using this method I get a famed weapon every day (when I do loot.) Also, yes, I am always using this method when I go looting.' '''A Small Guide and Gamer Notes' 1. At first I thought you needed to complete the Black Pearl Quest for the method to work, but I don’t think it really matters for most people. However, I found that after doing it, my loot seemed to have gotten better, but it’s only a theory. The Black Pearl Quest does not really matter! It is just a really fun way of getting reputation. 2. I leave every weak weapon such as Deep Water Blade and Repeat weapons, even famed cursed at times. So if you are a level 50 who has got the same famed cursed, just leave it! I left a famed cursed Ripsaw blade one day and within 2 hours I got Hull Ripper. I would not try this if you don’t already have the weapon. Leaving a Famed cursed you don't have will not result in you getting a legedary that day. If it's famed new and cursed. KEEP IT! 3. Brights and Darks are completely random; this method does not work for them as far as I know. This just works for weapons. However, many people say it does infact help inprove brights. SInce I have not tested this, I can't really say. 4. For the best odds of getting cursed weapons, I would loot at these to places depending on your level: Raven’s cove, South Idol, or Tormenta Laps and Gold Room. 5. If you like to camp at South Idol and HATE running out of ammo, I would try maxing Take Aim. Steel Shot, and BANE shot. Bane shot is not as strong as Steel, but it gives you another 175 rounds of ammo for camping at Idol. This is VERY helpful when using my method. 6. It seems to be dependent on level. If you are under level 40, your loot payout is lower, but once you pass level 40 your loot payout works just as above. Therefore, loot any way you wish uner level 40, but once you pass that level, this method will work as intended, and you can give it a shot. Results of me using the loot trick/method ''' Well, I right after finished doing Black Pearl Quest (As level 50 I know pretty sad) and already completed Raven’s Cove Quest I went to Tormenta and was shooting everything using loot trick/method and BAM! I got Doom Rattler (Famed Cursed Blade.) Then, later that month, I was using loot trick/method at Raven’s Cove where four ghosts are using a blunderbuss. I believe that there were 60-80 rounds of ghosts. BAM! I got Legendary World Eater Blade, which is the best Sword in the game. Also, I have got MANY, MANY Famed weapons. At the moment I have full Famed, Famed Cursed, and Legendary in inventory, and that’s just the ones that I kept! I have found over 200 famed weapons, maybe a little bit less then JFR, and about 10 legendary weapons, which are 3 Lost Swords of El Patron, 2 World Eater Blades, 3 Sliver Freezes, Behemoth Blade, and my newest one, Norrinton's Spyglass. '''Legendary finds posted by people using the trick/method. Here are people who where lucky and determined enough to find a legendary class weapon using my method! ^_^ Newest finds on the bottom ' Edward Mctimbers': Silver Freeze Hector Scurvyeaston: Blade of the Abyss Daggerbones: Blade of the Abyss Davy: Blade of the Abyss Jack-Marc AKA Jack: Thunderspine Sword TooneyLew AKA Jack Ironhawk: Behemoth Blade Raven: '''Blade of the Abyss '''Captain Rai: Emerald Curse Wikia User: Behemoth Blade Bort Greasegorb: World Eater Blade 23Jil: Lost Sword of El Patron Tjm211293: Lost Sword of El Patron James Fireroberts: World Eater Blade Tyler McDyess: Emerald Curse Tyler McDyess: Lost Sword of El Patron Jack-Marc: Silver Freeze CWalker: Lost Sword of El Patron CWalker: Lost Sword of El Patron #2 Jason O'martin: Silver Freeze JustThatKat: Lost Sword Of El Patron Kate Seaeagle: Lost Sword Of El Paton Well, that’s my Loot trick/method of getting better loot. Yep, that’s it, all I’ve got for you so far. Feel free to tell me about how this trick/method works and if and how it helped you. Also, please respond back telling me how much of my guide you read, if I misspelled something, or you just had a question of any kind. Thank you for your time. This has been, Charles Warmonk. Pictures made by the epic editor: JustThatKat. Category:Guides